Ryosuke Seo/Plot
Volume 6 Chapter 53 In this chapter (his first appearance), he tries to find out Miyako's part-time job by asking her but never got an answer. He hears from Hisakawa that she is dating a high school boy and sees Miyako spending time with Nozaki in the cafe he works a part-time job in. He misunderstands their conversations (about manga) for couple talks and believes that Nozaki treats Miyako poorly as her boyfriend. Ryosuke steps up, tries to intimidate Nozaki and leaves, hoping that Nozaki won't hurt him. He comes home to find that Chiyo Sakura is there and asks her if he's cooler or more mature than any high schooler, to which he never got a reply. Volume 7 Chapter 63 Ryosuke and his classmates receive a message that Miyako will go drinking with them and agree to avoid giving her any alcoholic beverages. During the party, she shows interest in many of her classmates' drinks (to which all refuse to give her a sip) but ignores Ryosuke because he is drinking beer. He finishes and orders a milk based alcohol beverage, Kahlua, and then some more, and accidentally gets her drunk. Miyako rambles and asks Ryosuke for interesting love stories, to which Ryosuke admits to liking someone he is in the same class as. Miyako comments that the overall story is boring and scribbles suggestions on a napkin. Ryosuke is confused by her comments because the girl he likes is her and, to clarify his feelings, asks Miyako to write her name by the scribble of the girl, but gets a signature instead. Hisakawa sees that Miyako is drunk and asks Ryosuke to carry her home, warning him that if he touches Miyako in funny places she will take pictures as evidence, which got a positive response from Miyako. He wonders if her reaction is considered consent and, as they both try to touch each other, accidentally drops her. She becomes sober and checks her camera while showing it to Nozaki later on, finding embarrassing pictures Ryosuke carrying her drunk, and Haru explaining the situation. Volume 8 Chapter 73 Ryosuke is asked by a workmate for a last minute replacement to fill her shift over the course of next week and suggests asking his younger sister. He refuses and states that his sister, Yuzuki Seo, would cause too much trouble. Without any other options, Ryosuke asks his sister's friends and Yuu Kashima, agrees. During a work day, Kashima becomes quick friends with the rest of the male staff before they leave for their break. Noticing that she was expected to act more like a high school girl, she imitates how Yuzuki acts towards Hirotaka Wakamatsu. Ryosuke asks her to stop and assumes "Waka" is a henchman of his sister. Later, Ryosuke discovers that all the patrons present in the cafe are members of the Roman Academy Drama Club and almost offends them by correcting Kashima's tie. The male staff comes back a few minutes before their shift to ask Kashima if she has a special someone among the the crowd. While she points to Hori, she also tells Ryosuke about Wakamatsu (who was with Hori) being Yuzuki's friend. Chapter 74 Shocked by Wakamatsu's neat appearance, he asks Kashima what kind of guy he is and is told that he's kind of an idiot. Ryosuke approaches Waka to introduce himself but receives a hate-filled gaze. He asks Kashima about what awful things Yuzuki does to Waka but the patrons say that they seem very close. Now suspecting that Wakamatsu is his sister's crush, he inspects him further. Wakamatsu expresses his commitment to the "Lorelei of the Choir Club" and tells Ryosuke not worry about Yuzuki. Ryosuke misinterprets and believes that the feelings between them are mutual. He tells Yuzuki about his meeting with Wakamatsu in an attempt to tease her once he got home. Omake In an extra, Miyako visits the cafe to apologise for the events in Chapter 63 and forgets her picture with Ryosuke at the store, he checks it before seeking to return it, but is bewildered upon seeing their faces covered with cute animal stickers. In another extra, Ryosuke brings cake home to Yuzuki and her friends, Sakura and Kashima, to be pampered with flattery. He asks them if he is taller and cooler than any of the high school boys they hang out with, but Yuzuki says Wakamatsu is taller and Kashima says Hori is cooler. Sakura asks them to stop hurting his feelings, but when asked, she says he's not even worth comparing to the person she likes. Category:Characters Category:Character Plots